Trick Me
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, UA, Chakalitude, sérieux et un petit poil de... vous verrez. Duo est dans le métro et comme il le dit lui même : this is it... woho woho... Pour Dame Coquillete, spéciale dédicace à Brisby et à Nyanko Kuro !


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi**

**Disclaimers bis : Trick Me appartient à Kelis.**

**Disclaimers ter : l'expression "problème sexy" appartient à Brisby, lors d'une conversation que nous avons eue today... ¤ gros câlins à la choupie ¤**

**Spéciale dédicace pour nyanko-kuro qui saura pourquoi en lisant XD je te l'avais dit que je le ferais :)  
**

**Avertissement : sérieux bien que flirtant sur le n'importe quoi romantique, fait en 30 minutes c'est toujours pas le plot du siècle !  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : le genre dialogue-histoire courte pour Dame Coquillette pour la remercier de sa petite fic toute mignonne et sexy. Attention, celle-ci est un poil plus sérieuse mais bon... héhé ¤ biz biz d'une petite mascotte ¤ J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à toi !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je vous réponds tout bientôt.  
**

* * *

**Trick Me...  
**

-

**Métro ligne 3, station Parmentier, 22h30, le 3 juillet 2008**

-

Conseil : si vous pouvez vous mettre « Trick me » de Kelis en le chargeant sur youtube, ce serait the must.

-

- Allo ?

- Bébé, c'est moi.

- Je suis dans le métro, Jack, je te rappelle plus tard.

- Où tu es ?

- Je passe République.

- Tu seras là dans combien de temps ?

- Je dors pas à la maison, ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je fais encore ce que je veux. Que c'est fini entre nous et que tu n'as toujours pas pris tes affaires.

- On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça.

- Si, on peut, en tous cas je peux.

- Mais on s'aime ! C'est comme d'habitude, tu te laisses monter la tête par tes connards de potes, ils m'ont jamais aimé.

- C'est clair.

- Quoi ? Que tu te sois laissé monter la tête ?

- Non, sinon je serais parti il y a longtemps. Mais tu as raison, ils ne t'ont jamais aimé.

- C'est parce que je suis pas assez bien pour le si parfait Donatien Maxwell ?

- Jack je suis dans le métro. On en parlera quand tu auras récupéré tes affaires. Je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle.

- Pourquoi, t'oses pas parler quand tes potes sont pas avec toi ?

- Jack, les usagers n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'on se dit. Je raccroche.

- Ah c'est ça ? T'as pas assez de couilles pour me parler au téléphone ? Attends, je vais débarquer, t'as dit que t'étais où, déjà, République ? Mais sur quelle ligne ?

- Jack. Je ne sais pas ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le terme « on en parlera quand tu auras récupéré tes affaires »

- Tu m'as retiré les clés et ta pétasse de concierge veut pas me filer tes doubles ! Comment tu veux que je les récupère, hein ?

- … Tu n'as pas tort. En fait je vais appeler un transporteur, ça ira plus vite.

- J'ai pas d'adresse fix…

- Je m'en fous, Jack.

- …

- …

- Tu… tu ne m'avais jamais parlé comme ça…

- Je n'aime pas particulièrement parler comme ça. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire harceler non plus. Je n'aime pas particulièrement que tu t'accroches à moi parce que je te quitte, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi.

- Et tu me reviens. Tu me comprends. Je t'aime…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, ni qui tu aimes et je crois que le pire est que je m'en fous. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Jack.

- On était bien.

- Toi, peut-être.

- Toi, tu n'étais pas bien, ça revient au même. 1 partout, balle au centre. On peut en discuter ? Dis-moi où tu es…

- Click.

- Allo ? Allo ? pas de tonalité.

- ..

- Désolé, j'aurais dû me lever.

- Hn. Ca a duré 2 stations, c'était relativement raisonnable. Bruyant mais… raisonnable.

- Ok.

- J'ai connu ça.

- Connu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ma vie ?

- Je sais que vous avez quitté un certain Jack et qu'il a tendance à ne pas comprendre le sens du mot rupture. Et j'ai connu ça, oui.

- Oh. Excusez-moi, je suis à cran. Il faut dire que ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Je connais ça…

- Do... Duo.

- Duo ? J'avais cru entendre Donatien.

- …

- Oui j'ai écouté, je ne pouvais faire que ça, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de tendre l'oreille. Vous avez à priori un son digital haute résolution. Et votre ex parle fort.

-… Quel… Bref. J'ai donné la première pub qui défilait. Je n'aime pas donner mon prénom aux inconnus.

- Je m'appelle Heero. Et La pub « Tentation Duo » ce n'est pas mal trouvé…

- Ce n'était pas fait exprès et… Je mens très mal, j'ai horreur de ça ?

- Deux visages sur une personne. Duo. Un côté plutôt avenant, un autre glacial. Ou un nouveau départ. C'est bien trouvé, même si ce n'est pas exprès.

- Peut-être. Votre téléphone vibre.

- Je m'en fous, je suis en pleine conversation. Et vos yeux sourient. Avec un petit effort vos lèvres vont suivre.

- …

- Et de toute façon ça ne va pas tarder à ne plus capter. Je déteste les téléphones mobiles, si je n'en avais pas besoin professionnellement je n'en aurais pas.

- Pourtant c'est utile…

- Ca rend esclave. Sous prétexte qu'on peut les emmener partout, les gens s'attendent à ce que l'on décroche tout le temps. Si on l'éteint, c'est un crime et les gens s'inquiètent, saturent ton répondeur et spamment aux SMS.

- … Parfois je regrette l'époque bénie où je pouvais me permettre d'arriver super en retard à mes rendez-vous et que je pouvais tout mettre sur le dos de la RATP.

- Hm…

- Vous pouvez rire ! Sans moyen de prévenir, les gens grognent puis se calment. Depuis qu'on capte un peu partout les gens ne captent rien, veulent parler n'importe où de tout et de rien et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « hors-forfait » on se retrouve avec une note tellement laide qu'elle fait pleurer.

- Tiens, c'est le vôtre, maintenant. Et vos yeux ont cessé de sourire.

- …Le problème est que, quand il sonne, il est très difficile de ne pas décrocher…

- Vous n'avez pas personnalisé les sonneries ?

- Je ne donne mon numéro qu'à ceux que j'aime. A priori je n'ai pas besoin de les différencier… Mais je sais que c'est lui.

- Ne décrochez pas.

- Pardon ?

- Si vous décrochez il va vous parler. Et s'il vous parle il va vous souler. Et me souler parce que je suis à côté de vous.

- Je vais me lever alors. Je fais encore ce que je veux.

- Duo ?

- Allo ?

- Tu m'as raccroché au nez, Bébé.

- Et je vais recommencer. Et si tu me rappelles, je recommence.

- ...

- …Et si tu me gonfles vraiment, tu ne vas pas aimer du tout. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir rencontré, je te le garantis. Tu es en train de m'user. Et ça ne va pas durer.

- J'entends presque pas.

- T'as intérêt à entendre parce que si tu es bien dans ta tête, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se parle. A être maso au point d'être rassuré par nos habitudes alors que rien n'allait entre nous, je t'ai laissé la mauvaise impression que j'étais là pour que tu me marches dessus.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça.

- Parce que tu vas faire quoi, Jack ? La seule fois où tu as essayé de lever la main sur moi tu as fini à l'hosto avec un poignet cassé. Détruis-toi seul, je ne marche plus. Je refuse. Et je t'emmerde.

- …

- La pitié, les excuses, les faux-semblants, les nuits passées à me demander ce que j'avais fait, c'est terminé, la Babysitter a pris sa retraite. Si tu n'es pas capable de te prendre en charge, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, je ne suis ni ton punching-ball, ni ton confessionnal. Et je ne suis plus ton mec.

- …

- Tes frustrations, ton chômage, ton sentiment d'infériorité alors qu'on est dans la même galère, ta mauvaise foi, que tu me trompes avec la terre entière et que ce soit soi-disant de ma faute, ton amour de merde, je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. JE M'EN FOUS. Va voir une de tes putes, vide-toi les couilles et oublie ce numéro. _Bébé_. _This is it. C'est fini._

- Je…

- Said I've paid my dues for all that I've done _J'ai déjà assez payé pour mes ce que j'ai fait_

- Bébé...  
- And I showed you that I loved you more than once _Et je t'ai montré plus d'une fois que je t'aimais_

- Ecoute-moi, arrête de chanter...  
- There's nothing left there to decide _Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre_

- Je t'aime...

- Might trick me once, I won't let you trick me twice _Tu m'as ptet eu une fois, je te laisserai pas m'avoir deux fois..._

- Bébé...  
- Might trick me once, I won't let you trick me twice, no

- ...  
- Might trick me once, I won't let you trick me twice

- Bébé..  
- No I won't let you trick

- Je suis désolé.

- Je m'en fous.

- Je promets de changer…

- Je m'en fous.

- En fait t'as quelqu'un et tu te sers de la situation pour…

- Il ne vous écoute plus.

- Qui t'es, toi, connard ?

- Franchement ? J'espère être ton remplaçant. Connard.

- Passe-le moi.

- Tut-tut. Je lui ai pris le téléphone et il n'a pas spécialement envie de le reprendre.

- … T'en voudras pas, c'est un pouilleux. Il a une belle gueule mais il est au chômage. Et il baise pas, c'est une merde au pieu, t'as l'air classe mais c'est une crasse. C'est un bon à rien, comme moi, on est faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est un mec à problème.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un problème sexy.

- …

- Allez, trouve-toi un pigeon qui ne sache pas voler, si tu ne sais pas garder tes colombes. Quant au fait qu'il ne baise pas… avec toi… Ma foi, à t'entendre parler, je ne peux que me dire qu'il a du bon sens. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, tu l'entendras à l'autre bout de la ville. Allez…

- …

- Au revoir. Click.

- …

- …

- … un Problème Sexy ?

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ?

- …

- Vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre avec moi, Duo ? Faire connaissance ?

- ... Vous êtes gonflé.

- Je suis intrigué.

- Je suis perplexe.

- Vous êtes beau quand vous l'êtes.

- Vous êtes flatteur.

- Vous êtes timide.

- Je suis échaudé.

- Vous me donnez chaud, Duo… jusqu'ici.

- Lâchez ma… C'est votre torse, ça, vous deviez être nul en biologie.

- Alors on va déplacer votre main… jusque là.

- Je ne sens pas votre cœur sur le pull, Heero.

- Peut-être dessous alors.

- C'est trop tôt… et nous sommes dans le métro.

- Vous croyez au coup de cœur ?

- Oui, pour une voiture. Pour un homme… je crois plutôt aux coups de queue, aux coups du sort. Aux coups de poignard. Et aux coups de pute.

- Et aux coups de foudre, non ?

- Dans un métro merdique, bondé de monde qui pue, le jour où j'ai largué définitivement un homme-bagne ?

- Croyez-vous aux coups de foudre, Duo ?

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on nous regarde.

- Croyez-vous aux coups de foudre, Duo Maxwell.

- Ce n'est pas bien, la foudre ça détruit.

- Parfois il faut détruire pour reconstruire. _Réponds-moi,_ Duo. Crois-tu aux coups de foudre ?

- Si… si c'est d'avoir envie de vous laisser faire… de me sentir comme entrainé par un courant… de plonger dans vos yeux bleu bizarre et d'avoir le souffle comme un noyé, alors peut-être…

- Peut-être, aussi. Il est trop tôt, c'est sûr, mais il est trop tard, surtout. Je plonge…

- Heerhmm…

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Dame Coquillette :p

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour chez elle... jusqu'au 11 juillet XDXDXD ¤


End file.
